<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game Change by sunflowerparker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006352">Game Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerparker/pseuds/sunflowerparker'>sunflowerparker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), peter parker - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerparker/pseuds/sunflowerparker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter sees something he shouldn’t have, and even though he should feel guilty, he almost can’t help what happens next when you fall asleep next to him oblivious to what he just witnessed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter had never seen you so tired before.</p>
<p>Your eyes could hardly stay open, you were perpetually yawning, and worst of all, you had the cutest sleepy smile pasted to your face. In all the months Peter had known you since you first sat next to him in your calculus class freshman year, you never looked as adorable as you did right now nodding off on the sofa of his small apartment, his roommate Ned already fast asleep in the other room.</p>
<p>“Yawn much?” he teased when he caught you yet again.</p>
<p>“No,” you grumbled, a pout playing on your lips that Peter wanted nothing more than to kiss away.</p>
<p>“You can hardly even keep your eyes open, y/n. Come on, let’s go to bed.”</p>
<p>When he reached out for the tv remote on the coffee table, turning off the movie you two were ‘watching,’ you groaned loudly. If Peter was being honest with himself, he had spent most of the movie glancing over at you. You came over in a hoodie and sweatpants but to him, you looked as stunning as ever, and his feeble attempts to focus on the movie were dismantled by your constant little yawns, fluttering eyelashes, deep and steady breathing. It relaxed him and enraptured him all at once.</p>
<p>“Fine, but we have to finish it tomorrow morning. Promise?” You held out your pinky finger to him, and he wrapped his own around yours in solidarity.</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p>Slinking off the couch, you shuffled into his bedroom with heavy footsteps dragging across the hardwood floors.</p>
<p>It was routine for you to stay over on Sunday nights for a movie marathon since you both only had afternoon classes the following day. Ned voiced early on that he thought it was weird for ‘just a friend’ to stay over in Peter’s bed no matter how close the two of you were, but Peter dismissed it with a wave of his hand and he had yet to regret not taking Ned’s advice until recently.</p>
<p>At first, he didn’t think the dynamic would be an issue. But as time passed, Peter grew more and more fond of you in a romantic way, and it would have drawn far too much suspicion if he were to end the long-standing tradition with you abruptly without cause. So now he was stuck with the torturous yet lovely tradition of you sleeping snuggled up next to him at least once a week.</p>
<p>“You coming, Pete?” you called from the other room.</p>
<p>“Yeah, um, yeah. Just a second.”</p>
<p>Peter swiped his hands across the weary lines of his face. He continued to bury his intense feelings for you over and over again, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take it before he finally conceded and spilled his harbored secret. Would you hate him? Maybe. But it would mean he had answers, and honestly, that’s what he truly needed.</p>
<p>Even his imagination was starting to get to him. He swore just yesterday that you had been flirting with him in the coffee shop on campus, teasing him about how many sugars he puts in his coffee (which was a lot) and how he was already sweet enough without all of the extra sugar. It dusted his cheeks rosy and left the tips of his ears warm despite the frosty weather outside. Thankfully, you didn’t seem to catch on to the effect you had on him. That or you were being merciful to his painfully obvious pining, not wanting to outright reject him.</p>
<p>Peter stood from the couch when he collected his thoughts, sighing softly before padding down the hallway to his bedroom. The door was cracked, and when he pushed on it a little, he froze, breath sucked from his lungs like he’d been punched square in the chest.</p>
<p>He saw a flash of skin. You were changing on the other side, and from the way your movements never paused as you continued to change, he assumed you had not heard him crack the door open more.</p>
<p>He should’ve looked away. You were his friend and this was wrong on so many levels, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the image unfolding before him.</p>
<p>You bent at the waist, tugging down your baggy sweatpants before sliding open the bottom drawer of Peter’s nightstand and taking out a pair of shorts you left at his apartment for nights like these. With your ass in the air, he could see everything. You wore a dainty pair of lacy panties, bright red like the color of his cheeks.</p>
<p>Inhaling sharply, Peter’s hand covered his mouth in shock, his bottom lip catching between his teeth. You discarded your hoodie on the floor space next to his bed once you pulled up your shorts, revealing that you were wearing nothing underneath. No tank top, no t-shirt, no bra, nothing. You still faced away from him so all he could make out was your bare back and a little bit of the side of your boob when you dipped to retract one of your t-shirts from the drawer next.</p>
<p>Peter’s muffled breath became shallow, and he could feel heat flooding to his tightening jeans. His mind screamed to turn away. This wasn’t how he wanted to see you bare for the first time, but when you shifted to where he could see your chest — beautiful, perfect tits — on full display, Peter was done for.</p>
<p>“Fucking hell,” he mumbled to himself, completely in awe of you.</p>
<p>It was nearly impossible to ignore his growing hard cock in his pants. One of his hands drew towards his hard-on, squeezing himself through his jeans to relieve just a little bit of the pressure.</p>
<p>Even after you covered your top half with the loose fitting t-shirt, Peter had to palm himself more. The image burned into his mind, and when he leaned his forehead against the door frame and pinched his eyes closed, he could still see you standing there in all your glory. He released a shaky breath, too aroused to feel even the slightest twinge of guilt.</p>
<p>“Peter? Is that you?” You had caught sight of his unmistakable brown curls through the thin crack in the door.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat quickly, scrambling for words or an excuse as to why he had been standing there openly gawking at you changing in what you thought was the privacy of his bedroom.</p>
<p>“Um, yeah.” He peered hesitantly through the crack, eyes blazed with fear, nudging the door open a little more as he stealthily concealed a hand plunging into his pants to readjust himself. He walked all the way into the room when he sensed your heart rate was normal – you weren’t appalled or frightened in any way. “Sorry. I was, uh, talking to Ned.”</p>
<p>You yawned wide again, completely oblivious to what just took place, sliding under the covers of Peter’s bed. “That’s okay, Pete. Can we go to bed now?”</p>
<p>He let out a sigh of relief, nodding his head. “Yeah, of course.”</p>
<p>Stepping over your discarded clothes, Peter swallowed hard. You hadn’t caught him, but you came close — too close. He cursed at himself for being so careless and so creepy. A little voice in the back of his mind nagged that you would never forgive him if you found out what he had just done.</p>
<p>He shook his head, trying to rid himself of those inappropriate feelings about his close friend who didn’t feel the same way about him. After changing out of his t-shirt and jeans in the en-suite bathroom, Peter slid into the bed next to you, elbow pushed into the mattress and arm supporting his head as he gazed at your figure facing away from him.</p>
<p>Your breaths were steady and slow, letting him know you were fast asleep already. He released a large breath of air, reaching out to brush some hair that had fallen into your pretty face away from your profile. You stirred a little in your sleep when his fingertips grazed the soft skin of your face, scooting back towards him, your firm backside pressing up against him. His lips parted, air caught in his throat as a soft groan escaped his mouth.</p>
<p>You were driving him mad, and there was nothing he could do about it.</p>
<p>Rolling over on his back, Peter closed his eyes. To the best of his capabilities, he tried to picture anything other than the striking image of your body, but with you so close to him, one flinch of his fingertips and he could be touching you, Peter could not muster the will to stop the vision from unfolding over and over again.</p>
<p>He laid motionless for what felt like an eternity. But before he knew it, the covers were pushed down and his hand was palming himself again, squeezing his hard cock through his pajamas. He was so absorbed by you – what it would feel like to touch you, to taste you, to be buried deep inside you drawing the prettiest noises from those lips he yearned to kiss.</p>
<p>His hand dipped under the fabric of his boxers, tight grip wrapping around his twitching length aching to be touched. As he pumped over his shaft, you on the forefront of his mind, he got lost in the moment. His breathing became irregular. Little whimpers slipped past his parted lips. His eyes were pinched tight, snug grip around his cock even tighter.</p>
<p>“Shit, fuck-” His voice was so quiet it was almost silent, lips hardly moving to form the words, and it quivered as he dared to whisper your name in an airy sigh. “- y/n.”</p>
<p>He was too caught up in aching feeling of pleasure just out of reach to hear you start to rouse next to him. The covers rustled louder and louder as his pace increased. You stirred again, and this time his spidey senses picked up on it. No, no, no, he was so close. With furrowed brows, Peter chose to ignore it, silently hoping his senses were, for once, wrong or maybe you would roll over and go back to sleep.</p>
<p>His high burned in his core it was so incredibly near, the wave of release ready to crash at any given second. His hand did not even stop jerking over his length when your voice broke his intense concentration as you groggily croaked, “Peter?”</p>
<p>It was the sound of his name from your mouth that pushed him over the edge, soft pants of “y/n, fuck, fuck” tumbling from his lips as he released all over his stomach and hand. His movements slowly came to a stop, his hand still gripped tight around himself, eyes closed as his chest heaved.</p>
<p>Peter let out a shaky breath. Had he just fucked up your entire friendship? Would you even dare to look at him in the eyes again? He couldn’t face the reality of the consequences, keeping his eyes closed just waiting to feel the bed dip, you rushing out the front door never to be seen again.</p>
<p>But when you said his name again, this time in a different tone, he had no choice but to meet your gaze. “Peter.”</p>
<p>With clarity in his mind now, Peter could hear your heart thumping wildly. Your timid eyes traced over the spectacle he created – sweaty curls sticking to his forehead, cum painted across his toned abdomen, chest heaving as he caught his breath. His cheeks were tinted pink, and his slowly softening cock still rested in his strong hand. You licked your lips once your gaze fixated back on Peter’s eyes swimming with worry.</p>
<p>He was about to apologize for being a creep, crossing a line of friendship, the long list of all the reasons why what he did was severely fucked up when you sat up in the bed, swinging one of your legs over him to straddle his lower thighs. He stopped breathing, watching completely dumbfounded as you replaced his hand with your soft, warm one, gingerly wrapping it around his now quickly re-hardening cock. You dipped your head, eyes trained on his face as you peered at Peter through your starry lashes. Poking out your tongue, you licked his leaky tip teasingly, a smug smile on your face when you sat back up to hover over him.</p>
<p>“This time why don’t you let me help?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>